In common medical care situations, medical devices which include electronic sensors are employed to that receive physiological data from patients. Such devices may be passive devices or active devices. Active devices, for example, may provide stimulus (e.g., cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) machines), drugs, and/or oxygen.
In certain situations, a sensor not only provides status of physiological data and of the connected device, but may also provide alerts as to critical levels of a patient. For example, a blood pressure device may alert the medical professional as to a critically low blood pressure level and/or irregular heartbeat. In the case of an oxygen sensing device, the device may alert the professional as to low levels of oxygen to the patient. Such alerts may be triggered by abnormalities/conditions experienced by the patient and/or problems/malfunctions of the device. In such cases, the patient's well-being may depend on the intervention of a caregiver who is present at the time and in earshot of the alert from the device. If the caregiver is too far away to hear the alert, the patient's care may be compromised because the caregiver cannot respond.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method for alerting caregiver in remote locations that an audible alert is being issued from a medical device.